Mega Man ZX: Dash
by Viridian-Slider
Summary: When young Digger, Rock Volnutt, explores the Area N ruins he discovers something amazing. An incomplete Model Cx. Now his life is forever changed and his Digging skills are put to the limit after crash landing on Kattlelox Island. And with confrontations with the Guardians, Hunters, Raiders and even the other Mega Men can Rock survive and still dig up the island's buried secret?
1. Prologue: Warm Up

**_**Now listen up! I don't own the Mega Man franchise. Capcom does. If you got a problem with that take it up with them. Alright enjoy the prologue!  
**_**

 ** _Mega Man ZX Dash_**

 **Prologue**

 _After the defeat of Ouroboros at the hands of Grey, Ashe and Model A, the planet was relieved of the threat of total domination. Not much time passed before life went back to normal. Well, almost normal. The Hunters had a nasty dispute among themselves about their alignment with Legion resulting in the Hunter's Guild dividing. 60% remained Hunters and continued to work for Legion while the other 30% formed their own guild and gave themselves the name, Digger. The Diggers now work for themselves and the people. They focus much more on exploration and only fight Reaverbots, Mechanaloids that have become sentient, and to defend those who can't._

 _It has now been two months... In the ruins within Area N, just a few miles from the border of the Legion City, a young Digger is in middle of a Digout. His name, Volnutt. Rock Volnutt._

* * *

 **Rock**

I walked down the crumbling corridor, its dark path is shown by weak sunlight seeping through the cracks in the ceiling. The stagnant dust around me keeps a blurry shield over the area. It just plain up stank in the ruins. I run through the hall in long strides. My jog is cut short when I reach a three-way path. I take my time as added this progress to my map.

I sigh after putting away my map, "There's no use. At this rate, I'll be down here for days choosing pathways." I mumble to myself, realizing my present problem, but just as I say that my enemy radar locates a signal. Holding up my wrist-holstered Buster, I take aim at the garbage around me.

Nothing... Nothing...

From the left a small, clumpy Reaverbot jumped from a hole in the right wall. Surprised by my presence, it clumsily fires two plasma shots at the floor which missed entirely.

 _"Screeeeeeee!"_ The robot's cry pierced through the silence then it scurried to the right wall and scaled it halfway.

From that spot, it released at least a dozen nut-sized explosives in front of me. I jumped back to avoid the range of the multiple blasts. Just as I land the Droid dropped to the floor as well. It stared me down from about a meter away. The little robot charged at full speed.

"Yarrgh!" I roar doing the same, racing down the hall at each other like gladiators. Aiming for my torso, the crazed machine leaped. I waited until it was almost upon me. At the last second, I snapped my leg up and kicked the Reaverbot which sent it soaring to the ceiling then straight to the floor with a _SMACK_! I walk over to it to see my handiwork.

I laugh lightly, "Volnutt: 1. Reaverbots: 0." With a well-deserved breath, I continued through the ruins.

I decided to take the path the Reaverbot attacked me from. I walk for a few minutes before stopping again, the rest of the corridor ended because it had collapsed on itself. It looks like it's been that way for years.

I kick up rocks and groan with agitation, "Now how am I supposed to get through here?" I wait in the hall let random ideas jump around in my head. The annoying ping of my enemy radar sounded again, letting me know another Reaverbot is nearby. Sure enough, the clatter of metal against stone signaled its approach. The Reaverbot running towards me looks short with a stumpy head.

"Wait a sec." I squint to try to get a better look but don't need to because it's the one I kicked before. And he's coming right at me! "You're that stumpy head Reaverbot?"

I take a casual step to the side, then watch the Reaverbot slam into the fallen rubble behind me. Sparks flying from its body scatter as they spray over the floor, signifying its own malfunction. The robot bashes itself into a corner next to the crumbled wall. Promptly, it fires an inaccurate plasma shot. Even though it's clearly going to miss, I duck and draw my Buster. Stumpy fractures the wall and it makes a sickening crack when a small section falls apart from the rest.

Stumpy disappears into the hole.

"Wait!" I call out for some reason I can't place. I walk over to it and cautiously point the gun inside, although looking inside suddenly makes me realize something. The wound in the wall wasn't just an escape route for Stumpy, "It's an already constructed tunnel!" I climb in not even thinking twice about it. Excitement swells inside my lungs, "If he's going through all of this trouble to get in here it must be something worthwhile at the end!" Deep in my mind, I know that this could totally have nothing to do with anything. But I don't care.

. . .

About an hour later I'm still banging my head into the ceiling. The tunnel's darkness makes my maneuverability nothing but an awkward crawl. I hit my head on the roof again which causes my flashlight on my shoulder to jiggle its beam. The path turned from stone to cool, smooth metal a mile or so ago. This tunnel is most likely an air duct of some sort. "This is turning up to be hopeless." For the third time today my Reaver-Radar went off and Stumpy came within the flashlight range.

 _Click Click!_ Its eyes blinked at me twice.

A low rumble from below us shook the vent violently, causing it to groan warningly. I look up to see Stumpy skittering further into the vent. I shuffle slightly faster and try to reach for the evasive robot, "Wait! Stop!" I call out. Did he stop? Not a chance. The Reaverbot vanished. I sigh gruffly and I cease the uncomfortable crawl, but another quake came with a sudden crash. The duct starts to crack right down the middle. I watch as it becomes more jagged and widen then expectantly the floor crumbles under my body.

"Nonono!" I enter a free-fall.

It ends as quickly as it starts when my head bashes into the ground. I sit up jerkily and hold my cranium tightly. My eyes bulge and there's a rhythmic throb in my skull. Thankfully the fall was only about six feet or I would've probably snapped my neck. I'm a regular fall guy so I've done worse than that. I rub my temples and scan my surroundings warily. The room isn't too big, it could be used as a garage or something. It's also lit with the same dim light like the rest of the ruins. Nothing is occupying the room at the moment except for broken chunks of rocks, dust, and myself.

 _BOOM! BOOM!_

Then a tremulous tremor shook the ruins that make me struggle to keep my balance. This quake was much stronger than the others before. I notice a door to the far right of the chamber. As I walk over to investigate I hear buzzing noises emitting from somewhere in the next room. Quickly making my way over to it, I press my right ear to its surface and sure enough loud clamoring sounds are coming from behind it. I immediately decide that I need to be on the other side. Then I stop. There actually could be something dangerous, even deadly, inside. Way too much for a rookie like me to handle.

Then a braver side of me of me comes out, ' _Why pass up on treasure and adventure and treasure?!'_ That settles it. I press the small button on the wall to open the door. It opens from up from the bottom and rises until it reaches my heels. Then it stops.

* * *

 **A/N: And that does it for the prologue. Sorry for taking sooooo long to get back to this story. Nowadays I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to. Now for any new readers who don't know about it, this is actually a re-upload of the entire story. I've mainly done this to correct some things, world geography, and events that won't make sense later down the line.  
**

 **Anyway, there's not much left to say. I'm back and I'm trying really hard to make more frequent uploads. Please Favorite, Rate and Follow. Flame if you because I'm always up to make improvements. Be sure to check my profile to keep up with updates on this and my other fanfics.**

 **With that, I'll see ya'll later. Rock-Out. (** yes I'm still gonna say this **)**


	2. Lap 1: The Battle Bots

_**Lap 1**_

 _ **The Battle Bots**_

The door stops barely a few inches from the floor and I have to get on my hands and knees to peer under it. Whatever's inside must be too far in for me to see. I stand back up then curl my fingers around the bottom firmly and yank upwards. I clench my teeth and strain as it scrapes its way up. Now, with the door at my shoulders, I lift with my back and knees. Slowly but surely the door makes it to the top.

The door reveals a large chamber of sorts filled with large metal columns going all the way to the high ceiling, tons of dust and a loud grinding sound. Still, in the doorway, I already see the cause of the noise and the mini-quake just before.

On the far side of the new chamber, four to five purple guys are drilling into the wall. In fact, now that I look closer they're not any average Joe. They're Mechanaloids. These Mechanaloids look kinda different from the ones that are used to protect Legion City. Actually, they are donning a deep purple coat of paint, unlike the normal ones which are yellow. Along with the construction tools, they're breaking down the wall with, I wonder why do they appear to be equipped with unnecessary combat weapons.

"Hey!" I call across the room, obviously having a death wish. My voice must have been drowned out by the sounds of metal pounding and grinding against stone. I try again, louder this time, "YO!" Once more they ignore me.

I then do the stupidest thing ever. I raise my Buster and fire at the one that has a jackhammer or something built on its arm.

"HEY!" I shout as loud as my lungs will allow.

Now being attacked, it turns around. Two more of the five turn their heads too. They stare at me steadily. "Stop digging or you're going to bring down the whole ruins!" I continue bellowing 'cause the two that didn't look back are steady going at the wall like it talked smack about their mothers. Not that they have any.

Those three alerted droids step away from the other two and give me a mechanical glare. The one in front takes a few steps. I immediately start sizing them up.

In the middle, the Droid wields a sharp shovel hand and has a proportionally sized crane arm bolted to its back. _'Scoops.'_ I make the name for him myself. The Mechanaloid on its left wears a jet black wrecking ball attached to a hydraulic piston on its right wrist. On the other hand, pun unintended was an enhanced Buster rifle. _'Dozedome.'_ Last, the Mechanaloid I shot first. His name was easy. _'HammerHand.'_ Without warning, HammerHand thundered his way across the chamber towards me.

HammerHand swings his arm down, aiming for a headshot. I've had my fair share of scuffles with the Reaverbots so how much harder could an even less intelligent Mechanaloid be? I easily sidestep then fire two rounds. He deflects them with the buffed up arm. He tries for another go with the head bash. I duck swiftly, afterward kicking the robots' legs from under him. Having fallen on his back, I pin him down with one foot and blast until its mechanical organs are obliterated.

Scoops and Dozedome, seeing their fallen droid brother, rushed in next. Dozedome uses his Buster and clips me on the left side. Taking advantage of this distraction, Scoops gives me a double skull bashing.

"Ack!"

Those hits feel like fire on my head. The room goes black. I feel my knees touch the floor when I drop down. That helmet I saw at the equipment store a few days is starting to look pretty good right now.

My vision comes back just in time for me to roll away from the same move. I'm already on my feet and countering with a hefty barrage of bullets. Scoops take every single plasma pellet to the chest. Shortly he bursts into sparks and flames.

Dozedome, having escaped the projectile onslaught, launched his wrecking ball out of the pressurized cylinder on his wrist. With a last-minute twist to the right, the attack barely misses me. The ball comes soaring back on a thick link chain and I duck it by the skin of my teeth on its return flight. Once he has the wrecking Dozedome makes loud hissing noises. That cylinder is most likely refilling.

There's no way I can keep this up much longer so I charge him at full speed. The Mechanaloid fires for a second time. I don't falter when it glances off of my shoulder. He tries desperately to reel the chain back, but it's too late. At arms' length, I plant my feet to the floor and perform a two-handed uppercut.

The droid is thrown high into the air so fast that the ball and chain follow. Dozedome lands safely on his feet and turns to approach me. I'm not all that frightened 'cause the-

 _CRASH! Tink! Tink..._

The wrecking ball has crushed his torso, leaving oil splattered on a ceiling support beam.

Note to self: Wear majorly cushioned gloves before trying another one of those uppercuts. They mega hurt! I see some knuckle flesh ripped away and a couple of wounds bleeding a bit. I wince and continue shaking the sting out of my hand. I grit my teeth through the savage grind of tools on metal. The last two Mechanaloids I didn't have the pleasure of battling yet were still at work in the same spot.

I examine their features before confronting them this time. One on the right was nothing special, all it had was a holo-beam drill on it. _'Sergeant.'_ His comrade is even more ordinary because that is just what he is... until he turned around to change his facial blade! The Mechanaloid prepared to place a fresh new blade into a compartment where a mouth should be. The saw gives off a sharp glare somehow in this low lit room. _'SawJaw.'_

Getting the attention of these two was a lot easier than the others. Only three shots and the dirtbots came running, dropping what they were just doing. Taking large awkward steps, SawJaw swung his (uhh) mouth at my stomach. I evade with a backward roll. Before he wasn't able to switch fresh metal blade, but dull or not they are still perfectly capable of ripping through flesh. Sergeant closed in on my left and attempted to thrust with the plasma drill. I repeat the dodging process until I'm close enough to get up and run behind the oil covered pillar.

My foot comes into contact with something. I scroll my eyes down only to see that I've stepped on Dozedome's wrecking chain. Seeing it gives me the perfect idea.

Quickly I blast both ends to release it from him. Now holding the heavy chain in my hands made this plan even more perfect in my eyes. I stand silently behind the pillar while the Mechanaloids approached carelessly. They reached me moments later. As if following the script to my play, they went around on different sides. I choose then to reveal myself.

The automatons abruptly restarted their weapons when they saw me jump out. With a grunt, I swing the metal rope in a large arc, coming inwards. The Mechanaloids are slammed with the inertia of the chain and forced onto the pillar face first. When its spin is finished I waste no time in grabbing the other end and pull tight. I can definitely feel muscles in my arms pop as I strain against them. Thankfully the leverage gave me the upper hand. The sound of the saw blade tearing through the column filled the room.

I had already made it a safe distance away by the time the razor cut clean through the column.

"Timber!" I shrill just for kicks before the pillar tipped over and fell. _CRASH!_ The pillar crushes the wall opposite of me with a tooth-shattering _SMASH_.

Hundreds of years' worth of dust jump from the roof and floor, making it impossible to do anything but cough and wipe tears from my eyes. After a couple of minutes, the dust settles. I scrape the dirt and grime off my eyelids and peek to see the destruction. As expected the pillar fell on the floor, shattered to rubble, although I didn't plan on the gaping hole in the wall. I tiptoe over the rocks and small heaps of scrap metal. Yep, the wall was given an opening big enough for cars. Then I happen to notice that this is the exact spot the Mechanaloids were so intent on destroying.

As I peer hopefully inside it reveals a passageway and I mentally congratulate myself for this discovery. A few pebbles fell from the top of the opening onto the floor. Before I knew it the roof caved in, forcing me into the shaft or risk being crushed. I'm slammed to the ground to watch helplessly as metal and stone seal the deal of the trap. In a split second I'm up and trying to blast my way out, but quickly cease my futile efforts.

"Now I have to move on," I grumble aloud. There's no use standing around idly and waiting to keel over so I try to find a way out.

Something's wrong with the hall soon as I take a few steps. It's lit. I blink in confusion a few times,

"Where the heck is this light coming from?"

This shouldn't be possible. The hall doesn't have any lights in it, but I can still see well enough to maneuver and even read comfortably. Continuing my exploration, I turn a left corner and find two things that surprise me. One was a bright, extra fluorescent tube light bulb. It's so bright it stings to look at it directly. The second was a sealed door which looks completely different from anything I have ever seen in any ruins.

As always I act first ask questions later and press the open button.

A little screen on the door beeps then blue letters appeared to form two sentences: _'Invalid Fingerprint Scan! Finger scan shut down until the proper passcode is entered.'_

Rewarding myself with a facepalm, I punch in some random numbers. Of course, the reinforced door gives another invalid message. Checking it out I can tell that it's made of a highly reflective and sturdy alloy which makes it pretty much invincible to anything I can dish out. I bang my head on the door and rest it there. Out of the blue, a crazy dangerous idea comes to me. It's awesome and risky at the same time, but that made it a whole lot better.

I detach the Buster gun from my wrist and start the process of a Charge Shot. I squat, scoop up some small rocks and metal scraps, and shove them into the barrel 'til they're packed tight. Slowly, but carefully I place the weapon in front of the impossible obstacle and made it possible by releasing the trigger.

 **A/N: That wraps up the first actual chapter of this story. If you have any suggestions on ways to improve my story or just wanna rag on me then just drop a review. I'm gonna be away for a while and I probably won't be back until the middle of next month. While I'm away I'll upload two chapters. One on the last day of this month and one the first of next month.**

 **I have nothing left to say so until next time, Rock Out.**


	3. Lap 2: The Lab of Leftovers

_**Lap 2**_

 _ **The Lab of Leftovers**_

 _KA-BOOM!_

The explosion was much bigger and set off faster than I had anticipated. If I hadn't made around the corner in time the ruins would've had itself another artifact. A freshly charred one. I wade through the smoke towards the door. Or at least what's left of it. The only thing to prove that it used to be there was a silvery, molten pile with a screen sticking out of the top.

Ironically, the tiny screen read: _'Access Granted'_.

I cautiously climb into the next room, though soon as I step inside the light bulb behind me bursts into a million minuscule shards, therefore making it dark again. I fumble through the darkness blindly as my feet kick the broken glass. Now I'm really starting to regret blowing up the Buster that also doubled as my flashlight.

When one of my feet catch onto something rope-like I trip and yelp indignantly as I fall to the floor not even knowing what could be littering it. My fingers brush an object that feels like a table or counter so they quickly clamp on it to stop my stumble. I rise with a startled pull-up.

Finally, I release the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding then my left hand slips and mashes some things I figured were buttons. As a generator somewhere in the area steadily whirs to life I gulp nervously and step away from the control counter. The whirring soon turns into a choppy grating then to an annoying high-pitched ' _PING'_. The noise eventually reaches a violent screech. I slam my palms over my ears and suck air through my teeth as the volume becomes unbearable. Covering them seemed to help. As the sounds drone on a crackling buzz sound emits from above me and then the room is flickering in and out of sight.

The lights are dim but grow brighter with each second then the sounds of the generator recede to a soft hum. I warily scan the area but fail to spot any threats.

"W-where am I?" I ask no one in wonder just as I step on something made of glass. Kneeling on the ground I discover knives, scalpels and a couple of stained glass beakers. I don't touch them out of disgust of whatever the red stuff caked onto them was. I have a few guesses.

After that little discovery, I take a closer look at my surroundings and quickly become mystified. The room, I realize, is a wide corridor with counters on either side of the walls, leaving a path in the middle to walk down. Where there weren't any counters, refrigerators were positioned instead.

I walk over to the one closest to me and take hold of the handle, "Is this some kind of underground human laboratory?" I yank the door open and totally regret it.

A wet cloud of stank flows out of the fridge and straight into my face. On the inside, the shelves were sloppily stocked with preserved internal organs. My stomach turns at the sight of hearts, livers, stomachs, and plenty of digits all oozing some type of yellow pus stuff. The bottom racks are filled with containers containing small portions of gray matter. The fridge closed as soon as I came to some… special parts. I became sick all over the door and I don't even care.

After regaining my composure I continue deeper into the lab. The further I go inside the more evidence shows that this place endured the equivalent of a tiny tornado went through the entire chamber. Incredible amounts of garbage cover the floor, dozens of wall-mounted monitors ripped from their spots or smashed beyond repair. Lab tools are lodged firmly into objects and a minefield of black splotches most likely caused by explosions.

I look ahead at the sound of crushing glass. Curious, I slip through the abandoned lab, clumsily avoiding debris. The noise seems to have stopped a couple of feet in front of me. I move behind a counter that's been uprooted and know immediately who it was when the Radar Lamp goes off.

I hop on top of it, "Stumpy!" I yell at the deformed Reaverbot making him screech in defense. I get startled and lose my grip, causing me to crash to the littered ground.

"How did you get in here?" I spit glass from my mouth and in return, the Droid scrambles away and around a corner at the end of the hall. With a groan, I get up make chase. "Hey! Where do ya think yo-" I stop mid-sentence when I turn the corner.

When I enter the new hall I find it's worse than the other one. It's jam-packed with clear containment units crammed onto the walls. I slow into a walk again. The majority of them were open or broken while others were packed with water and nothing inside. After passing what I counted was thirty-two units, I come up to one with murky water, unlike the rest. I examine it slowly and even though I know that I shouldn't, I rap on the glass. Something inside comes into view.

I desperately thrust myself away from the unit and gulp in deep breaths. Floating in the muck was what appeared to be a spinal cord attached to the brain of what could've been a human being. Mechanically fused to a spinal cord are a tangle of blood vessels and arteries which connected to, no doubt about it, a deflated heart. I shiver and choke down puke. Curse my weak stomach. No matter what the chunks still blew when I caught sight of a crusty, brown, deteriorating piece of… solid waste floating at the surface of the water.

After I'm done I wipe the bile off of mouth then move on through the corridor. Finally, I see Stumpy again at the end of the hall, but he's busy ramming the door in front of him. I chuckle at the sight. If he ever made it through it he'd be obsolete three times over.

I approach him, "OK Stumpy, the jig is up! _Whoa!_ " The little bugger fires some missiles at me without warning. The projectiles swerve furiously through the air looking for a target. I hit the floor to avoid getting blasted. They pass over me then come back around.

 _BABOOM!_

The smell of overcooked steel tells me the explosion must have blown the doorway apart. When I look up Stumpy is scuttling into the room as smoke flows out. It's not long before I follow.

The room is bare except for the enormous computer console that covers almost half the space in here. Stumpy, jumping at the base of it, catches my attention and I come over to him slowly. The determined Reaverbot doesn't pay me any mind as he eventually drags himself on top.

He looks at me and doesn't seem to be frightened or acting violent towards me so I say something, "Um, cool computer ya have Stumpy." Stumpy continues to stare at me when he produces a series of beeps and chirps.

When I don't respond he repeats the beeping sequence, but louder this time and with a few hops. That's kinda weird.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I shake my head sadly. "Sorry buddy, but I can't understand anything you say," I tell him apologetically. I instantly wish I'd told Gramps I was coming, he's literally The Robot Whisperer.

Stumpy suddenly stops jumping and the top of his head flips open like a lid.

"What?" I say uncertainly while scooting back some, thinking he's gonna blow up.

Next, his single green eye begins to shine brightly and a cord with a drive on it connect to the computer. At that moment above the console, a holo-screen pops up and glows too.

Four words appear on it: _"Greetings to you human."_ Even though they're typed in large blue letters I can hardly see them from the extreme twitching in my eyes.

" _I am the Data Management Receiverbot of this facility which is what you call ruins due to the fact that this facility is out of use."_

I pick my jaw from the floor and speak in a jumble, "You're talking? Well not talking, but typing. But that doesn't matter because you're plugged up and talking with me?"

More words appeared, _"I guess you are surprised by my intelligence."_ I replied with a dumbfounded nod. It jumped down from the command center with the cable still attached.

" _Now that you are listening,"_ I imagine he's looking at me disapprovingly, _"As you can see, Receiverbots have an AI far greater, adaptive and more advanced than a normal Mechanaloid's"_

Me, always off topic, I shake my head and interrupt his sentence, "Why do you keep saying 'Receiver'? And why are you telling me this stuff?" A couple of question marks pop up on the hologram. _"Well, our creator first gave us the_ _name Receiverbot because that was our function and purpose. We receive data from experiment logs for storage."_

"OK. That's cool to know. Hey, could you answer some other questions for me? I have like a bunch." There you have it. I'm getting carried away.

 _"Of course! It makes my circuits tingle when people- NO! No. We don't have time for this now."_ the words appear quickly on the display. It flashed red for emphasis. I cringe at the typed outburst though there's no reason to.

Stumpy's body fidgets slightly, _"I need you to listen because I'll probably have time to explain this once."_ The Receiverbot pauses. _"You are a Chosen One."_

That's it. I'm done. I take a few steps back and turn to walk away. I stroll at a fast pace towards the exit all the while holograms pop in front of me.

 _"At least I highly suspect you are!"_ says the first one, but I keep going, bent on leaving all of this craziness behind.

Another hologram, bright and green, pops out. _"And we need your help or they will succeed and destroy us all with them."_

As soon as I see the word 'Help' I can't continue. I can't stand seeing people who need help and don't get it.

With a glance over my shoulder, I ask, "With who?"

 _"With the Mechanaloids."_

I fully face the droid again, "What about the _Mechanaloids_?" He doesn't converse with the floating holograms but instead returns to using the console monitor.

 _"Someone is sending them to ruins, our facilities, all over this planet and destroying my brother modules, slowly but surely."_ Stumpy pauses for a moment. _"They're searching for very powerful and equally special objects. And now they've finally realized one is right under their noses. The Receiverbots that reside in and around this lab protect it savagely, but with the Mechanaloid raids becoming more frequent added with the occasional Hunter visits, we do not get an ample amount of time to build more and repair ourselves."_

Surprisingly, even to me, my concern for the Reaverbot's wellbeing rockets.

"How many are there left of you?" I ask.

The Receiverbot doesn't reply right away, _"I just proceeded with a system connection and analyzed the ranks and we have less than 12. The scientists who manufactured us and the objects have long since passed and disappeared. One of them personally programmed us with two objectives: To protect the ruins and to make sure the item ends up away from the Mechanaloids."_

I absorb the load that's been dropped on me then I remember: Who knows what kind of lies a talking Reaverbot could spout.

" _Now, before we go any further you have two choices. I won't influence you to choose in any way."_

"Alright, what are they?" I keep going along with this.

 _"You can leave and never return and forget this all ever happened or you can trust me."_

I consider my options. A sane person wouldn't trust a shady character like him and I have no reason to listen to the rusty, old bot. Why would anyone? This sounds crazy, unlikely and a bit cliched.

Though, for some strange, unexplainable reason I smirk, "Sure. I believe every word."

 **A/N: Another chapter down. Rock has discovered what he thinks is a failed human/Reploid fusion lab and has found Stumpy. The Receiverbot asks for our Digger's help and he accepts not knowing what's in store for him. Next chapter we'll see Rock get his first taste of destiny.**

 **I'm deeply sorry for the wait but I can't seem to catch a break. I'm not gonna explain the entire thing but the results end with me typing all of this on a phone. yay.**

 **Anyway please submit any criticism you have with a review. Fav, follow and flame. Thank you for reading and Rock-Out.**


End file.
